Yugioh GX: The Phoenix and The Dragon
by The Final Phoenix
Summary: A fated Duel between two friends takes place, but who will come out on top? (OC's only story)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, I'm back at it again after a very long period of hibernation. I've been thinking about doing this story for a while and I kept getting more and more ideas for it as time passed. Unfortunately I've been having some real life responsibilities and some problems.**_

 _ **I've started and stopped this story more times than I can count because I could never figure out how to implement it, but now I have an idea of how I want it to go and I think I'll be happy where it's going to go.**_

 _ **Before I get into the story I just want to say that this chapter will be a short one.**_

 _ **I also wanna thank a good buddy of mine, Rakaia the Dragon Duelist for the use of his characters and his advice when I was a novice. If you're reading, I think you'll like this story.**_

 _ **Another honorable mention also and thanks goes to SegaLovesAnime09 for her feedback and advice.**_

 _ **With that said, here goes. I hope everybody enjoys the story and any feedback would be welcome.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Dragon and The Phoenix, Part 1._

It was just another day on the island of Duel Academy, the sun was shining as usual upon the island and it's population. It was actually a special day for two students in particular from the Slifer Red dorm. This student's name was Lucas Black and he was just waking up after taking a quick nap. He grabbed his deck of cards from under his pillow and reorganized them.

He spread them out into a single large hand and stared at his cards in admiration.

 _"Alright...These cards have gotten me through a lot, but today is where it really counts"_ he thought to himself. _"It's gonna be a tough one, but hopefully this deck and I can pull it off"_ he thought as he gazed at a couple of his signature cards. _  
_

_"Time to get to the arena...I've gotta be ready for anything"_ he thought.

He stood up and pulled on his Slifer Red jacket over his black t-shirt before placing his silver dog tags around his neck. After placing his deck into his pocket and grabbing his Duel Disk he opened the door to was surprised to see his favorite Obelisk Blue student Rose Amora standing in front of it.

"I was going to knock first, but I guess this is better" she said with a smile.

"Haha yeah it is" Lucas laughed. "This is a surprise, I thought I'd see you at the Arena" he finished as he stepped outside .

"That's where I was headed, but I thought I'd stop by and wish you luck" she responded as they began walking. "How're you feeling?" she asked as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Well to be honest...I'm kinda nervous, but at the same time I'm so excited. I've waited so long for this day" Lucas responded with a determined grin. "This is where I can show you guys how far I've come" he finished.

"Kinda like how you feel when we have tests or quizzes" Lucas added with a chuckle.

"Don't be jealous some of us have brains, some of us don't" Rose teased as she patted Lucas's head as if expecting to hear something rattling around in there.

"Hey! Who're you calling brainless?!" Lucas responded, turning red, making Rose laugh at him.

"Ohh don't worry nobody special..." she said. She began running away from Lucas which made him chase after her.

After a while of teasing, running, and laughing, Lucas and Rose had made it to the entrance of the duel arena. While they were walking, they heard loud cheers from inside the arena coming from behind the doors on the other side.

"Listen to that...It sounds like a lot of people showed up for this" Lucas said. He gulped and began walking to the door and clenched his fists, bracing himself for not only the crowd inside but his long awaited challenge. Rose placed her hand on his shoulder and had him turn around.

"I guess this is it" Lucas said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah...I guess it is" Rose replied, as she looked into his brown eyes reflecting the gaze from her green ones. "Good Luck Lucas" she finished.

"Thanks... I'll do my best" he responded. His head slowly began to inch toward hers and hers towards his, both their eyes closed and their lips began to slowly and steadily towards one another.

"Awwww" said a voice from behind them, causing them both to jump and turn in surprise.

Luna Tenshi, a friend of both Lucas and Rose's appeared with a giggle. "Did we interrupt anything? I hope not" she teased. Lucas and Rose both blushed red and turned away from each other.

"No you didn't!" Rose responded defensively, making Luna's giggle become full blown laughter.

"Hey, Luna" Lucas greeted, still red in the face. He hugged her while she was still laughing at Rose. "What do you mean 'We'?" he asked.

"Come on Lucas, I know it's a big day for you but it's not nice for you to forget your friends" said another voice behind him. It was another friend of Lucas's, she was the pro duelist known as Sega Rivera. She was followed by another girl with shoulder length purple hair in a bob cut like Rose's, it was the older sister of one of Lucas's friends, Alexia Meiyo.

"Sega? Alexia?" Lucas reacted in surprise. He gave his Duel Disk to Rose to hold before hugging his other two friends. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Rose e-mailed me in advance so I could come out to watch you duel" Sega answered. "It's not like I'd miss a duel with my favorite junior duelists" she said, ruffling Lucas's hair and making him slightly frown.

"Well, I've been waiting to see this duel myself" Alexia responded. "You and your opponent have both proven to be great duelists, so It's going to be interesting seeing how this turns out" she finished.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how far you both have come" Sega agreed.

"You guys..." Lucas uttered speechlessly as he gazed at the group of friends around him that continued to inspire and support him. "Thanks...I'm gonna give this everything I've got" he finished with a grin.

Alexia, Luna, and Sega nodded as a sign of saying good luck in silence. Rose however took one more gaze at Lucas before blushing, handing him his Duel Disk and turning away with a smile, he and she both knew what she wanted to say.

Lucas opened the door and proceeded to the right part of the arena center, somebody was already standing in the left section. It was Alexia's younger brother, Lucas's friend, and fellow Slifer Red roommate Rakaia Meiyo, Duel Academy's self proclaimed number one Dragon Duelist.

"Glad you could make it Luke" Rakaia said, he crossed his arms and grinned at his friend. "We've both been waiting for this day" he finished.

"Haha yeah, It's been a long time coming" Lucas responded. He took his deck from his pocket and walked towards Rakaia who also took his deck from his pocket. They handed each other their cards and began shuffling their decks.

"I'm not holding anything back Lucas" Rakaia said, still grinning. "I'm giving this duel everything I've got" he finished.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page" Lucas responded still grinning himself. "Because I'm not expecting anything less than the best" he finished. They finished shuffling their opponents cards and walked back to their respective sides of the arena. The crowd's cheers began to echo even louder, as both duelists took their places.

"This is it...Good Luck Rakaia" Lucas said.

"I was gonna say the same thing to you Lucas" Rakaia responded. Their Duel Disks lit up and the crowd went wild.

"LET'S DUEL!" Lucas and Rakaia shouted at the same time.

* * *

 **This is it! The duel between Lucas Black and Rakaia Meiyo begins here!**

 **I apologize for the short chapter. The next one will be longer.**

 **Stay tuned for the start of the fated duel between friends!**

 **Rakaia Meiyo, Luna Tenshi, and Alexia Meiyo are Rakaia the Dragon Duelist's characters.**

 **Sega Rivera is SegaLovesAnime09's character.**

 **Lucas Black and Rose Amora are my characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everybody, I'm back with another chapter. I'm doing my best not to go on another hiatus or coma from finishing this story. It's been in my head for the longest and I'm ready to see how it plays out so regardless of reviews, I'm in this story for the long run.**_

 _ **Once again, I apologize for the short first chapter. I really don't like doing those but I had to rush and I had a lot of things going on that day.**_

 ** _Before I start the story I think you'll be interested to know that most of this duel was actually simulated during a game. I've done this duel multiple times with different results._**

 ** _With that said, enjoy the story and happy reading._**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Dragon and the Phoenix, Part 2._

The duel arena was buzzing with cheers as the two longtime friends and rivals finally began their fated battle against one another. Lucas Black, Duel Academy's Black Flame vs Rakaia Meiyo, the famed Dragon Duelist. The excitement of the crowd however, was nothing compared to that of these two duelists, determination, excitement, and anticipation were strongly burning in both their eyes and their blood.

 _Lucas  
LP/4000  
Cards in Hand: 5  
Cards on the Field: 0  
Monsters: None_

 _Rakaia  
LP/4000  
Cards in Hand: 5  
Cards on the Field: 0  
Monsters: None_

"I guess I'll start things off" Lucas said as he drew a card from his deck. After adding the card he drew into the rest of his hand he took a good look before deciding to make his move.

 _"Not a bad way to start the duel, I can definitely work with these"_ he thought to himself.

Rose, Luna, Alexia, and Sega found and took seats next to each other in the row in front in order to get a better view of the duel between their friends. They were gazing intently so they wouldn't miss a single play in this battle between their known friends and rivals.

"I can't believe they're finally doing this!" Luna said with an air of cheer. "We're finally gonna see whose the better duelist" she finished, clasping her hands together in front of her in excitement.

"Well actually Luna it's not as simple as that" Alexia corrected. "Foe them this duel is about really seeing how far they both have come. To them it's one of their biggest tests, proving to each other how far they've both come and how much they've grown as both rivals and friends" she explained.

"Well I guess that's true" Luna agreed. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Rakaia this excited to duel anybody in a long time" she finished.

"That's right, I noticed the same thing with Lucas. I've seen that look in his eyes but it's...different, it's more fierce and determined than I've usually seen" Rose added. "They've both been waiting for this duel, now they're going to go at it with everything they've got and more" she finished.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Dragon Boy down there" Sega agreed. "This is definitely a duel worth watching, it's like you can feel their determination in the air" she finished.

"Go for it Lucas!" Rose cheered.

"Do your best Rakaia!" Luna also cheered while Sega and Alexia merely observed the duel in silence, still rooting for both duelists.

 _"Here we go, it's time to show everybody what I've got"_ Lucas thought to himself.

"Well Rakaia, it's time to get down to business, and I'll start by summoning my Molten Zombie in Attack Mode!" Lucas called out as his monster appeared before him.

 _Molten Zombie  
_ _LV/4  
_ _Attribute/Fire  
Type/Pyro  
ATK/1600  
DEF/400  
Effect: When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: Draw 1 Card. _

"And I'll place two cards face down and call it a turn" Lucas finished.

"Not bad Lucas but you'll have to do better than summoning a zombie if you want this duel to last longer" Rakaia chuckled as he drew a card from his deck. "I'll summon my Red-Eyes Wyvern in Attack Mode!" Rakaia announced, as his creature appeared on his side of the field.

 _Red-Eyes Wyvern  
_ _LV/4  
_ _Attribute/Wind  
_ _Type/Dragon  
_ _ATK/1800  
_ _DEF/1600  
Effect: During your End Phase, If you did not Normal Summon or Set a monster that turn, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"._

"Now I'll attack your Molten Zombie!" Rakaia commanded as he pointed at Lucas's monster. Red-Eyes Wyvern exhaled a stream of flames from it's mouth at the Molten Zombie on Lucas's side of the field, destroying it.

 _Lucas  
_ _LP/4000-3800_

"Not so fast! I activate my Time Machine trap!" Lucas responded. A large metallic capsule appeared on in same spot where Lucas's zombie originally was. "When a monster is destroyed this card lets me special summon it in the same position it was when it was destroyed" he explained. Lucas's Molten Zombie emerged from the capsule completely unscathed.

"Not only that, when my Molten Zombie is summoned from the Graveyard I get to draw a card" Lucas explained.

"Not bad, I'll throw two face downs and that's all for now" Rakaia finished. "I hope you've got more than that Zombie otherwise this isn't gonna be as fun as I thought" he said.

"Oh don't worry, I have a lot more in store for you than that" Lucas answered with a smirk after drawing a card.

"Then bring it on" Rakaia challenged.

 _Lucas  
LP/3800  
Cards in Hand: 5  
Cards on the Field: 2  
Monsters on the Field: Molten Zombie_

 _Rakaia  
LP/4000  
Cards in Hand: 3  
Cards on the Field: 3  
Monsters on the Field: Red-Eyes Wyvern_

"Oh...I plan to bring it on and then some, and I'll start by sacrificing my Zombie so I can summon my Twinheaded Beast!" Lucas responded, watching his monster vanish only to be replaced by another one. (-1)

 _Twinheaded Beast  
LV/6_  
 _Attribute/Fire_  
 _Type/Beast  
ATK/1700  
DEF/1900  
Effect: This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase._

"And from my hand I'll activate the Spell Card, Riryoku!" Lucas added. (-1)

 _Riryoku  
Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Target 2 face-up monsters on the field; halve the ATK of 1 monster, and if you do, add that lost ATK to the other monster. These effects last until the End Phase._

"Riryoku?" Rakaia repeated with a raise of his eyebrow.

"This lets me pick a monster on on the field and take half it's ATK point so I can add them to another monster I choose" he explained. "I'm gonna cut your Wyvern's ATK and add it to my Twinheaded Beast!" he finished.

A green mistlike aura appeared around Rakaia's Red-Eyes Wyvern and transferred itself over to Lucas's Twinheaded Beast, increasing it's power.

 _Red-Eyes Wyvern  
ATK/1800-900_

 _Twinheaded Beast  
ATK/1700-2600_

"Whoa, Lucas's monster just got a huge boost in power" Rose said, her eyes widening in surprise. "If he can attack Rakaia twice, that'll give him a huge advantage" she finished.

"Yeah, that Riryoku card is really something" Sega replied. "But I wouldn't count Dragon Boy out just yet, he doesn't go down that easily" she added as Alexia nodded her head in agreement.

"Well...Not bad Lucas" Rakaia smirked at the Fire Duelist. "It looks like this duel is getting better by the second" he finished as he crossed his arms and grinned.

"Believe me, it's about to get even better" Lucas responded with a confident smirk of his own. "Now I'll have my Beast attack your Red-Eyes Wyvern" he commanded as he pointed at the targeted monster.

Lucas's Twinheaded Beast gave a roar, one of the heads on it's body stretched towards Rakaia's Red-Eyes Wyvern while it's jaws opened wide before clamping down.

"Sorry to ruin your plans but, I activate my Draining Shield trap!" Rakaia interrupted, revealing his facedown card before Lucas's Twinheaded Beast could complete it's attack.

 _Draining Shield  
Trap Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster: Negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

"You didn't think I was gonna let you get to my Life Points that easily did you?" Rakaia asked.

 _Rakaia  
LP: 4000-6600_

 _"Ugh! I should've seen that coming"_ Lucas thought to himself, gritting his teeth in disappointment.

"Good move but I'm not done yet, I'll use my Twinheaded Beast's special ability so it can attack a second time!" Lucas replied. The Twinheaded Beast's second head extended itself over to Rakaia's Wyvern only for several chains to suddenly clasp themselves around it's neck and the rest of it's body.

"What the-?" Lucas began in shock, visibly confused at how his monster's attack was stopped.

"Sorry Lucas, but before your monster could get a second attack I activated my other facedown card, Shadow Spell!" Rakaia announced.

 _Shadow Spell  
Trap Card  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 700 ATK, also it cannot attack or change it's battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card._

 _Twinheaded Beast  
ATK/2600-1900_

"Whoa, Rakaia's really turning this duel in his favor" Rose commented, amazed at the tactics of the Dragon Duelist.

"Not only can your monster not attack, but it loses 700 ATK points" Rakaia explained. "So what's it gonna be now Lucas?" he asked with an air of confidence.

The crowd roared in excitement, loving the twists and turns of the duel that were currently taking place. "Well...so far Rakaia's got a big advantage, I hope Lucas can at least get one of his own" Alexia stated.

"I told you, not to count Dragon Boy out" Sega added with a nod.

"It's not over yet though, I wouldn't call Lucas or Rakaia pushovers" Rose responded.

"Yeah, they're both pretty good duelists. I don't expect the duel to end that quickly" Luna agreed.

 _"Rakaia wasn't kidding, he's got my monster completely paralyzed and his Life Points just went way up. I've got to find a way to turn this around before I fall behind"_ Lucas thought to himself, gazing at the field, still shocked at the results of Rakaia's plan.

"Well...Since I can't do anything else, I'll place one card face down and that's it for this turn" Lucas said.

Rakaia drew a card from his deck and looked at it for a moment before adding it to his hand, he took another look at Lucas's side of the field before making his move. "Okay Lucas, I hope you're ready for some damage, since your turn's over your Twinheaded Beast's ATK points decrease and my Wyvern's ATK points are restored to normal" he began as his monster gave a roar.

 _Twinheaded Beast  
ATK/1900-1700-1000_

 _Red-Eyes Wyvern  
ATK/900-1800_

"And now I'm gonna summon my Blizzard Dragon in attack mode!" Rakaia added before his mentioned monster appeared next to the Red-Eyes Wyvern on his side of the field.

 _Blizzard Dragon  
LV/4  
Attribute/Water  
Type/Dragon  
ATK/1800  
DEF/1000  
Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the end of your opponent's next turn. _

"Now here it comes, first I'll attack your Twinheaded Beast with my Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Rakaia announced as he pointed at the chained and weakened monster on Lucas's side of the field.

"Not so fast, I activate my facedown card Backfire!" Lucas interrupted as his card flipped over, revealing itself.

 _Backfire  
Trap Card  
Type: Continuous  
Effect: When a FIRE monster(s) you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

"Now whenever you destroy one of my fire monsters you lose 500 Life Points" Lucas explained. Rakaia's Red-Eyes Wyvern launched another stream of flames from it's mouth onto Lucas's Twinheaded Beast causing an explosion and a cloud of dust that made Lucas cover his face.

 _Lucas  
LP/3800-3000_

"Don't forget about the Backfire Trap I just played, whenever you destroy one of my fire monsters you lose 500 Life Points" Lucas reminded his friend.

 _Rakaia  
_ _LP/6600-6100_

"Meh that's a small price to pay" The Dragon Duelist replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Because now I'm sending my Blizzard Dragon in to attack you directly!" Rakaia finished, pointing at the Fire Duelist. The Blizzard Dragon opened it's mouth and exhaled a gust of strong, cold wind with a small amount of icicle shards, passing Lucas's arms and narrowly missing his shoulders as he shielded himself from the attack.

 _Lucas  
_ _LP/3000-1200_

The small cloud of dust settled and cleared enough for Lucas to see Rakaia looking back at him with an expression of disappointment on his face. He crossed his arms and gave a sigh, apparently unsatisfied with how this duel between the friendly rivals was going so far.

"Come on Lucas...You can do better than this. I told you I wasn't gonna hold anything back and you told me you weren't gonna do the same" Rakaia said, clearly disappointed. "You're the one who challenged me and so far this duel's almost done, I was expecting a good match" he finished as he shook his head.

"Hey! It's not over yet, last time I checked this duel was still on!" Lucas responded angrily at his friend. "You're right, there's a huge difference between our Life Points...But believe me when I say I'm not even close to done yet" he finished.

"Wow...Lucas has really taken a beating" Luna stated. "He's down to less than half his Life Points and the duel just started a few turns ago" she finished.

"And on top of that he's barely even touched Rakaia's Life Points" Rose added. "It can't end like this, he's gotta do something and fast" she finished, concern in her voice and in her eyes.

"It's true Lucas is at a disadvantage but he's right" Alexia stated, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. "It's like he said 'He's not done yet'. Rakaia still hasn't wiped all of his Life Points out, so he still has a chance to save himself" she explained.

"Not to mention he's still got a facedown card he hasn't used yet" Sega agreed. "I've been in these kind of duels, and they usually mean that the other guy either has something planned or is about to make a move that completely turn the game around" she explained, still hoping that the duel wouldn't end as quickly as it began.

"It might as well be over Lucas, you don't have much stopping me from attacking you after this next turn" Rakaia stated coldly, crossing his arms. "I'm gonna end my turn with that" he finished as Lucas drew one card from his deck.

 _Lucas  
LP/1200  
Cards in Hand: 4  
Cards on the Field: 2  
Monsters on the Field: None_

 _Rakaia_  
 _LP/6100_  
 _Cards in Hand: 3_  
 _Cards on the Field: 2_  
 _Monsters on the Field: Red-Eyes Wyvern, Blizzard Dragon_

"I'll summon my UFO Turtle in Defense Mode!" Lucas announced.

 _UFO Turtle  
_ _LV/4  
_ _Attribute/Fire  
_ _Type/Machine  
_ _ATK/1400  
DEF/1200  
Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 FIRE monster with 1500 or less ATK from your deck in face up Attack Position_

"And that's it for now" Lucas finished, smirking at his disappointed opponent.

"This is sad, you're smirking like you're gonna win when you're hiding behind a turtle for defense" Rakaia sighed, covering his face with his hand in disappointment. "I thought this was gonna be a fun duel, but now you're just wasting my time" he finished as he drew a card from his deck.

"First I'll attack your UFO Turtle with my Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Rakaia commanded. Rakaia's Red-Eyes Wyvern fired a third stream of flames from it's mouth onto Lucas's defending monster and destroyed it.

"I hope you didn't forget about my Backfire Trap" Lucas reminded his friend with a smirk.

 _Rakaia  
LP/6100-5600_

"Not only that, You just activated my Turtle's effect, When it's destroyed in a battle I can summon a Fire Monster with 1500 or less ATK from my deck!" Lucas explained, before Rakaia could make another move. "And the monster I choose is my second UFO Turtle!" Lucas announced as the mentioned monster appeared on his side of the field in Attack Position.

"What does Lucas think he's doing? He doesn't have enough Life Points to keep throwing out monsters like that" Rose stated, shocked at Lucas's seemingly reckless actions.

"I don't know, but he'd better not lose just yet or he'll answer to me...I was looking forward to an epic duel!" Luna comically responded with her fist shaking in annoyance, making Rose give a nervous giggle.

"Big deal, now I'll have my Blizzard Dragon wipe it out!" Rakaia commanded. The Blizzard Dragon released another flurry of icy winds and icicle shards from it's mouth into Lucas's UFO Turtle, destroying it.

 _Lucas  
LP/1200-800_

 _Rakaia  
LP/5600-5100_

"Hehe...You asked for it, I'll summon my Solar Flare Dragon from my deck!" Lucas called out as his monster appeared before him.

 _Solar Flare Dragon  
_ _LV/4  
Attribute/Fire  
Type/Pyro  
ATK/1500  
DEF/1000  
Effect: While you control another Pyro-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked. During each of your End Phases: inflict 500 damage to your opponent. _

"You shouldn't have done that Rakaia, you just walked right into my plan" Lucas added, crossing his arms with a confident grin on his face, visibly shocking his opponent and his friends who were watching in the stands.

"We'll see about that, I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn...Show me what you've got Lucas" Rakaia responded, ready to end the duel that was both confusing and boring him. Lucas drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand, still grinning.

 _Lucas  
_ _LP/800  
Cards in Hand: 4  
Cards on the Field: 3  
Monsters on the Field: Solar Flare Dragon_

 _Rakaia  
LP/5100  
Cards in Hand: 3  
Cards on the Field: 3  
Monsters on the Field: Red-Eyes Wyvern, Blizzard Dragon_

"First I'll summon another Solar Flare Dragon from my hand in Attack Mode!" Lucas announced as his monster appeared next to his first one. "And now I'll activate my Field Spell, Molten Destruction" Lucas added as he placed his card down. The terrain of the field suddenly shifted to an image of red skies and a volcano behind where Lucas was standing.

 _Molten Destruction  
Spell Card  
Type: Field  
Effect: All FIRE Monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF._

 _Solar Flare Dragon (2x)  
_ _ATK/1500-2000  
_ _DEF/1000-600_

"Whoa...Not bad Lucas, maybe this won't be such an easy victory" Rakaia responded, his expression changing from disappointed to an eager grin.

"Not a chance, I've got even more than that for you...IF you last long enough" Lucas replied. "Now I'll have my first Solar Flare Dragon attack your Red-Eyes Wyvern!" he commanded.

Lucas's first Solar Flare Dragon flew into Rakaia's Red-Eyes Wyvern and crashed, causing an explosion and destroying Rakaia's monster in the process.

 _Rakaia  
LP/5100-4900_

"It's not over yet, It's time for my next Dragon to attack your Blizzard Dragon" Lucas added, as his monster repeated the actions of the first one, flying into and crashing into Rakaia's Blizzard Dragon and destroying it.

 _Rakaia  
_ _LP/4900-4700_

"That all you got?" Rakaia mocked, still grinning at how much fun he was beginning to have now that Lucas wasn't just defending his Life Points anymore.

"Good save for Lucas, he managed to take both Rakaia's monsters down and save himself" Sega said, clapping her hands lightly in support. "I knew Dragon Boy wasn't gonna win it THAT quick" she finished.

"What do you mean 'THAT Quick?!" Rose responded in comical anger to Sega's comment, making Luna and Alexia stare at her in surprise at their usually relaxed friend. "What's that supposed to mean?!" she finished as Sega nervously put up her hands in defense.

Oh C'mon Rose...You know I was just kidding right?" Sega replied with a nervous chuckle. "The duel could go either way, it was just a joke...Right guys?" she finished, looking to Luna and Alexia for support but they were too busy staring at Rose in surprise at her overreaction.

"What?!" Rose said loudly looking around, causing her friends to all sweatdrop.

"I've got more for than that if I you can handle it" Lucas responded with a confident grin. "I'll end my turn with that, which activates the effect of my Solar Flare Dragon's...You lose 500 Life Points at the end of my turns" he explained. Lucas's Solar Flare Dragons both flew over to Rakaia's side of the field and intensified the heat around them, causing Rakaia to cover his face.

 _Rakaia  
_ _LP/4700-3700_

Rakaia drew a card from his deck and glanced at it. _"Yes! This card is perfect, I might not be able to beat Lucas just yet but this card will definitely help me out"_ he thought to himself before adding the card to his hand with an eager grin. "Well Lucas, I hope you're ready for something special. First I'll summon my Red-Eyes B. Chick in Attack Mode!" he announced as his monster appeared in front of him.

 _Red-Eyes B. Chick  
_ _LV/1  
_ _Attribute/Dark  
Type/Dragon  
ATK/800  
DEF/500  
Effect: You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand. _

"Wait a sec...You don't mean-?" Lucas began in shock, with a gut feeling about his friend's next move.

"Yeah, I do...I'm gonna activate the effect of my Red-Eyes B. Chick, I'll send him to my Graveyard so I can summon my one and only Red-Eyes !" Rakaia announced as his Chick disappeared in a flash of light and was quickly replaced by Rakaia's signature monster, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

 _Red-Eyes B. Dragon  
_ _LV/7  
_ _Attribute/Dark  
_ _Type/Dark  
ATK/2400  
DEF/2000  
Description: A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

The crowd cheered in excitement as Rakaia managed to summon his favorite monster, which gave a loud roar as it appeared beside him. Rakaia was smirking as even he was in admiration of his own monster.

"Whoa! Rakaia managed to summon his favorite monster...He just keeps coming back with with something better on the field" Rose said in shock.

"Yeah, that's Rakaia for you, he's full of surprises especially when he's serious" Luna replied with a nod, her eyes still on her boyfriend and his Red-Eyes. _"Wow...You never stop surprising me do you? Even your Red-Eyes is looking even more fierce than usual"_ she thought.

"Wow...Dragon Boy really knows how to put on a good show" Sega said to Alexia who quietly smiled and nodded her head in response, still focused on the duel.

Lucas crossed his arms and grinned at his friend and rival, glad that he was getting a chance to battle Rakaia's signature monster this duel. "Hehe...Not bad at all. This wouldn't be a fun duel without Red-Eyes making an appearance" Lucas said as he gazed upon Rakaia's monster.

"Well now this that this has gotten fun for me, I thought I'd let Red-Eyes here in on it" Rakaia replied.

"Red-Eyes is strong but, it can't attack as long as I have my Solar Flare Dragons on the field" Lucas stated.

"Oh it's going to attack all right, because I activate my Fissure Spell Card!" Rakaia countered as he placed his card down. "This card lets me choose the weakest monster on your side of the field and destroy it" he explained.

 _Fissure  
_ _Spell Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Destroy the 1 face-up monster you opponent controls that has the lowest ATK (your choice, if tied). _

"Sure I lose 500 Life Points because of Backfire, but it's worth it if I can give my Red-Eyes a shot at clearing your field" Rakaia added.

 _Rakaia  
_ _LP/3700-3200_

"Not so fast, I activate my trap Threatening Roar!" Lucas announced as he revealed the card he had kept facedown for so long. "This card stops you from attacking this turn" he explained.

 _Threatening Roar  
_ _Trap Card  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

"Ugh! Fine I guess your Solar Flare Dragon's safe for now, I'll throw one card facedown and that does it for now" Rakaia replied.

Lucas drew one card from his deck and gazed upon it before adding it to his hand.

 _Lucas  
_ _LP/800  
Cards in Hand: 3  
Cards on the Field: 2  
Monsters on the Field: Solar Flare Dragon_

 _Rakaia  
LP/3200  
Cards in Hand: 1  
Cards on the Field: 2  
Monsters on the Field: Red-Eyes B. Dragon_

 _"Alright, Rakaia's managed to summon his favorite card, time to show him MY favorite card"_ Lucas thought to himself as a ghostly image of a woman with black hair dressed in orange and gold ancient Egyptian clothing appeared over his shoulder him with her arms folded, she gave a nod to Lucas before vanishing. Lucas looked over at Rose in the stands who returned his gaze, slightly blushing. _"It's time to show everybody what I've got, and this will help me summon just that"_ he finished, as he returned his attention to his hand.

"Alright, here goes. I summon the Hand of Nephthys in Attack Mode!" Lucas announced. In a quick flash of light the woman appeared on Lucas's side of the field next to his Solar Flare Dragon.

 _Hand of Nephthys  
_ _LV/2  
Attribute/Wind  
Type/Spellcaster  
ATK/600  
DEF/600  
Effect: You can Tribute this card and 1 other monster; Special Summon 1 "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" from your hand or Deck._

"Next I'll activate her effect, I'll sacrifice her and my Solar Flare Dragon so I can summon MY favorite monster!" Lucas announced. The Hand of Nephthys gazed at Lucas and nodded her head before activating her effect. Lucas's Solar Flare Dragon and Hand of Nephthys both disappeared in a column of light and flames. The monster that appeared in their place was Lucas's Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, which gave a loud screech.

 _Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys  
_ _LV/8  
Attribute/Fire  
Type/Winged Beast  
ATK/2400-2900  
DEF/1600-1200  
Effect: During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When you do: Destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field._

The crowd was cheering louder than ever while Lucas and Rakaia both grinned competitively at each other with both of their signature monsters on their sides of the field. A misty black aura appeared around Lucas who simply stood there as if it were nothing while a white mist-like aura took place around Rakaia who did the same. With both of their favorite monsters on the field their respective determination and desires to win had increased, burning stronger than ever in both duelists and duel monsters themselves.

* * *

 ** _Whoa, Lucas and Rakaia's Duel really seems to be heating up. (No pun intended)_**

 ** _Who will be the winner, Lucas or Rakaia?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading folks, it's been a while but I'm glad I managed to finish this chapter after a major setback._**

 ** _Read & Review, Please & Thanks. Until next time! (And hopefully that will be soon)_**

 ** _Lucas Black and Rose Amora are my OC's._**

 ** _Rakaia Meiyo, Alexia Meiyo, and Luna Tenshi are OC's belonging to Rakaia the Dragon Duelist._**

 ** _Sega Rivera is an OC belonging to SegaLovesAnime09._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everybody, I'm back with another chapter. I'm doing my best not to go on another hiatus or coma from finishing this story. It's been in my head for the longest and I'm ready to see how it plays out so regardless of reviews, I'm in this story for the long run.**_

 _ **I apologize for the long hiatus since my last chapter. Long story short: Things happen, Life can get to you sometimes.**_

 ** _Before I start the story I think you'll be interested to know that most of this duel was actually simulated during a game. I've done this duel multiple times with different results. However this chapter may be the shortest chapter of the story. I have other ideas in the works and I'd like to show them to you._**

 ** _As I said once before, this was a simulated duel. It was a long time ago and it was one of the first duels I used a Fire Deck in so there aren't any made up cards in this particular story._**

 ** _With that said, enjoy the story and happy reading._**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: The Dragon and the Phoenix, Part 3_

The Duel Arena was filled with the cheers of the spectators enjoying the duel between the two friends and rivals. Both Lucas and Rakaia had managed to summon their favorite monsters to the field and were eager to find out which of them would be victorious.

 _Lucas  
_ _LP/800  
Cards in Hand: 3  
Cards on the Field: 2  
Monsters on the Field: Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys_

 _Rakaia  
LP/3200  
Cards in Hand: 1  
Cards on the Field: 2  
Monsters on the Field: Red-Eyes B. Dragon_

"Well Rakaia, here we are. Our favorite monsters are finally about to go at it" Lucas said with a confident smirk. "Looks like we're about to give everyone a real show" he finished.

"Hehe, yeah we are" Rakaia responded. "I don't know about you, but Red-Eyes and I starting to have some fun here" he continued as his dragon roared in agreement. "And I have a feeling it's only going to get more fun from here on" he finished as he gave a confident grin.

"It looks like Lucas and Rakaia are finally getting serious" Alexia stated with interest. "Rakaia's been kicking him around pretty good so far, it'll be interesting to see how Lucas can turn it around" she finished.

"Yeah, I wonder if Dragon Boy can keep up his streak" Sega added. "Normally Lucas's Phoenix would have the same Attack Points as Red-Eyes, but with that Field Spell it's a different story" she finished.

"Go Rakaia! Don't let up for a second!" Luna cheered.

"Come on Lucas! Keep it up!" Rose cheered in addition.

"Well, we'd better not keep everybody in suspense, time to wrap this up" Lucas said. "Sacred Phoenix attack his Red-Eyes, Wing Wind Blast!" he commanded. The Phoenix gave a loud screech and flapped it's wings, unleashing an intense stream of flames and winds at Rakaia's Red-Eyes.

"Not so fast! I'm activating my Trap Card, Negate Attack!" Rakaia announced as his facedown card was revealed.

 _Negate_ _Attack  
_ _Trap Card  
_ _Type:Counter  
_ _Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

The combination of flames and winds headed towards Rakaia's Red-Eyes phased through the monster when finally reaching it's target, leaving it completely unscathed.

"Better luck next time Lucas, Red-Eyes isn't going anywhere that easily" Rakaia finished with a smirk.

"Hehe, It wouldn't be much fun if it was so easy" Lucas replied. "I'll lay two cards facedown then I'll give you a shot" he finished, placing two facedown cards behind his Phoenix.

Rakaia drew a card from his deck and couldn't help but smile. "Looks like it's my lucky day, I'll start off with the Spell; Pot Of Greed!" he announced.

 _Pot Of Greed  
_ _Spell Card  
_ _Type: Normal  
_ _Effect: Draw 2 cards_ from _your Deck._

"This card lets me draw two cards" Rakaia explained as he drew two cards from his deck and added them to his hand. "Then I'll activate another Spell, Stamping Destruction!" he continued.

 _Stamping Destruction  
_ _Spell Card  
_ _Type: Normal  
_ _Effect: If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to it's controller._

"Here's how it works, If I have a Dragon Type monster on my side of the field I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field, and I choose your Field Spell!" Rakaia explained as he pointed at Lucas's side of the field.

The volcanic field around both duelists had disappeared in an instant.

"And that's not all, when I destroy a Spell or Trap with Stamping Destruction, the owner of the card I destroyed loses 500 Life Points" he finished.

 _Lucas_

 _LP/800-300_

"Since our monsters Attack Points are even, I'll throw down one facedown and end it with that" Rakaia finished.

"Wow...Rakaia's not showing any mercy. Lucas is down to just only 300 more Life Points" Luna said. "And not only that, if wants to get to his Life Points he's still got Red-Eyes to deal with" she finished.

"That Field Spell gave his Phoenix an advantage over Red-Eyes, how's he going to get through it when they're evenly matched in Attack Points?" Rose asked.

"I guess that's what we're going to find out" Alexia answered, ending the conversation and earning a nod from Sega.

 _"Good News is that it's my turn and I've still got my Phoenix on the field. Bad News... I'm only down to 300 Life Points and I can't destroy it without also destroying my Phoenix"_ Lucas thought to himself as he stared at his hand. _"Rakaia's been kicking me around a lot this Duel. Right now I need something to even the odds. He said he wasn't holding back and neither am I...Here goes nothing"_ he finished as he put his hand on his deck.

"Now it's my turn!" Lucas said as he drew a card from his deck.

 _Lucas  
_ _LP/300  
Cards in Hand: 2  
Cards on the Field: 3  
Monsters on the Field: Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys_

 _Rakaia  
LP/3200  
Cards in Hand: 2  
Cards on the Field: 2  
Monsters on the Field: Red-Eyes B. Dragon_

 _"Perfect, this is just what I needed"_ Lucas thought to himself, gazing at the card he had just drawn.

"First I'll play my second Riryoku Spell Card!" Lucas announced, showing his opponent the card he was holding.

"What?!" Rakaia replied in shock.

 _Riryoku  
Spell Card_  
 _Type: Normal_  
 _Effect: Target 2 face-up monsters on the field; halve the ATK of 1 monster, and if you do, add that lost ATK to the other monster. These effects last until the End Phase._

"Then, I'm going add half of your Dragon's Attack Points to my Phoenix's" Lucas continued.

A Black Aura suddenly surrounded Rakaia's Red-Eyes and drifted towards Lucas's Phoenix, transferring it's own power into it.

 _Red-Eyes B. Dragon_

 _ATK/2400-1200_

 _Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys_

 _ATK/2400-3600_

"He has another one of those in his Deck?!" Luna asked.

"If it's a good card you can count on any good Duelist to have more than one copy in their arsenal" Alexia replied.

"Alright let's try this again, Sacred Phoenix attack his Red-Eyes!" Lucas commanded. Lucas's Phoenix flapped it's wings once again, unleashing the same wave of flames and winds towards Rakaia's weakened Dragon, destroying it and causing an explosion and making Rakaia cover his face.

 _Rakaia_

 _LP/3200-800_

"Whoa... Lucas just took out Dragon Boy's favorite monster!" Sega gasped in shock.

"And just put a serious dent in his Life Points" Alexia added.

The cloud of dust surrounding Rakaia's side of the field finally settled to reveal the Dragon Duelist still standing, with an excited grin.

"Not bad Lucas, but Red-Eyes isn't out of the picture just yet! I activate my Trap, Birthright!" Rakaia announced.

 _Birthright  
_ _Trap Card  
_ _Type: Continuous  
_ _Effect: Activate this card by targeting 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

Rakaia's Red-Eyes reappeared on his side of the field in an instant without so much as a scratch on it.

"Like I said...You're not getting rid of my Dragon that easily Lucas" Rakaia said as his newly resurrected creature roared beside him.

"I did it once and believe me I'll do it again" Lucas replied with a smirk. "That does it for me this turn, let's see what you've got" he finished.

"Wow... Rakaia wasn't kidding. It looks like his Red-Eyes just won't go to the Graveyard" Rose said in shock.

"Not only is it a powerful monster, it's my brother's favorite card... He'll do whatever he can to keep it on the field. Just like I'm sure we'd do for any of our favorite cards" Alexia replied, smiling at the curious junior Duelist.

"Yeah, I don't think Dragon Boy could go a single Duel without summoning his trusty Red-Eyes" Sega added with a laugh.

Rakaia drew a card from his deck, added it to his hand and couldn't help but flash a smile as he looked at the card he drew.

" Get ready Lucas, this is where I turn up the heat" said the Dragon Duelist.

"Go for it, I'm ready for whatever you can throw at me" Lucas replied.

"We'll see about that, First I activate the Spell; Graceful Charity" Rakaia announced as he showed his opponent his card.

 _Graceful Charity  
_ _Spell Card  
_ _Type: Normal  
_ _Effect: Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

Rakaia picked up 3 cards from his deck and added them to his hand, then selected two cards he was holding and placed them in his Graveyard.

"Then I'll sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon my one and only Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Rakaia continued.

" _Dammit... I was hoping he wouldn't do that"_ Lucas thought to himself as he gritted his teeth.

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon on Rakaia's side of the field was enveloped in a column of purple light and suddenly vanished, only to be replaced by the stronger and more evolved version of itself.

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon  
_ _LV/9  
_ _Attribute/Dark  
_ _Type/Dragon  
_ _ATK/2400-3900  
_ _DEF/2000  
_ _Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard._

"You'd better watch out Lucas, because not only is my he strong, but my Dragon gains 300 Attack Points for each Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard" Rakaia explained. "And last I checked I had 5, so that's 1500 more points for my Dragon" he finished.

"Whoa...Dragon Boy wasn't kidding, Lucas had better think of something quick before it's too late" Sega said.

"Rakaia's got one of the strongest monsters in his Deck on the field. If he can take down Lucas's Phoenix with it then it's over" Luna said. "I've gotta admit, Lucas has really put up a fight for Rakaia to have to summon his Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" she finished.

"Alright Lucas, it's been fun but now it's time to end it" Rakaia said with a smirk at his new and improved Red-Eyes monster.

"Red-Eyes attack his Sacred Phoenix and end this Duel; Inferno Darkness Cannon!" Rakaia commanded as he pointed at Red-Eyes target.

A black aura surrounded Red-Eyes as it gave a loud roar. It opened it's mouth and unleashed a blast of dark crimson flames at Lucas's Phoenix.

 _"This is it..."_ Rakaia thought as he watched his dragon's attack make it's way towards it's target.

The rest of the gang had no comment and could only watch in silence as Rakaia's Red-Eyes launched what would be it's final attack.

"It's not going to end like this!" Lucas shouted as Red-Eyes's attack continued to reach it's target, getting closer by the second.

"I activate the Trap Card; Rising Energy!" Lucas called out as he revealed his facedown card.

 _Rising Energy  
_ _Trap Card  
_ _Type/Normal  
_ _Effect: Discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1500 ATK until the End Phase._

"This card lets me discard one card then I can choose a monster on the field and give it 1500 Attack Points, and the monster I choose is my Phoenix!" Lucas explained as he placed a card from his hand into his Graveyard.

 _Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys_

 _ATK/2400-3900_

Lucas's Phoenix let out a piercing screech as a misty orange aura suddenly surrounded it, increasing it's power.

"Now Lucas's Phoenix and Rakaia's Red-Eyes have the same amount of Attack Points!" Rose gasped.

"Whoa...Who knew Lucas and Dragon Boy would end up matching each other like this?" Sega added.

Rakaia however had no words, he couldn't help but crack a smile. Amazed that his opponent would succeed in equaling one of his most powerful monsters.

"I was saving that for later but now that we're even, it's time for a Counterattack. Wing Wind Blast!" Lucas commanded. The Sacred Phoenix flapped it's wings and unleashed a stream of orange flames and winds towards the crimson colored attack of Rakaia's Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, resulting in both attacks clashing with each other upon contact, creating a power struggle.

Both duelists covered their faces to shield their eyes from the brightness of their monsters collision of attacks, both pushing forward on one side only to be joined in the center as an even match in power.

There was a sudden flash of white light in between the collision of both monsters attacks that expanded and destroyed both duelists monsters, causing a massive explosion of smoke on both sides of the field.

There was a brief moment of silence as the crowd waited for the large cloud of smoke and dust to settle. The mist surrounding both duelists sides of the field had cleared and revealed both Lucas and Rakaia with no monsters on their sides of the field, the mist-like auras that surrounded them both gone and neither duelist taking their eyes off the other.

"Well look at this it looks like now neither of us has any monsters on the field" Lucas said with a smug grin, as the crowd's cheers resumed.

"Hehe, looks that way for now" Rakaia replied with a confident smirk. "I didn't think you'd take out Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon like that" he finished.

"I told you I wasn't close to done just yet" Lucas responded to the Dragon Duelist. "That said, it looks like this Duel is gonna end soon for one of us" he finished.

"Well it's not gonna be for me, I activate the Spell; Swords of Revealing Light!" Rakaia announced, showing his card to his opponent.

 _Swords of Revealing Light  
_ _Spell Card  
_ _Type/Normal  
_ _Effect: Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponents turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack._

An array of glowing light swords had rained down from above on Lucas's side of the field and surrounded him.

"Now you're gonna have to go three turns without attacking me" Rakaia explained. "And before my turn comes to an end, I have one more effect to activate" Rakaia added.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, play your card" Lucas responded.

"The thing is...I already did" Rakaia simply replied. "It was the first monster I Summoned this duel, you remember my Red-Eyes Wyvern don't you?" he asked.

"As long as I don't summon or set a monster on my turn, I get to summon my Red-Eyes from my Graveyard" Rakaia explained as his favorite monster appeared before him once again.

"You've gotta be kidding" Lucas sighed.

"Hehe, now it's your turn" Rakaia chuckled.

 _Lucas  
_ _LP/300  
Cards in Hand: 2  
Cards on the Field: 1  
Monsters on the Field: None_

 _Rakaia  
LP/800  
Cards in Hand: 2  
Cards on the Field: 2  
Monsters on the Field: Red-Eyes B. Dragon_

Lucas drew a card from his deck, smiled, and glanced at Rakaia's Red-Eyes. "Here's a blast from the blast from the past for you, I activate my Trap Card; Call of the Haunted!" Lucas announced as his facedown card was revealed.

 _Call of the Haunted  
_ _Trap Card  
_ _Type/Continuous  
_ _Effect: Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

"And who better to rejoin the party? My one and only Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!" Lucas announced as his Phoenix reappeared in front of him.

"Well Rakaia, It looks like we're both right back where we started, both of our favorite monsters ready to go at it again" Lucas commented.

"True, but remember you can't attack for the next few turns" Rakaia responded. "By that time, I'll have the duel all wrapped up" he finished with a smirk.

"Heh...Well I plan on ending this Duel in one more turn, so you might wanna move a little faster than that" Lucas challenged.

"He's trying to finish the Duel in one more turn?" Rose questioned. "How's he going to do that when he can't even Attack?" she asked.

"You got me" Luna replied shrugging her shoulders. "Unless he's got something to destroy those Swords he's pretty much a sitting duck" she finished.

"Either way this has been one hell of a Duel" Sega added. "I'm sure it'll have one hell of an ending regardless of who wins" she finished.

Alexia however, had nothing to add. She was more concerned with watching her younger brother and Lucas, her friend and his opponent.

"That's some tough talk for somebody who can't attack" Rakaia responded. "I wanna see how you plan on doing that when it's my turn" he finished.

"Don't worry, you will. I'll lay one card facedown and that'll be all" Lucas replied. "This is it Rakaia, it's your turn" he finished.

Rakaia drew a card from his deck and his eyes suddenly widened at the sight of what he had just drawn. "Sorry Lucas but I'm going to be the one to finish the Duel this turn" he said.

"Oh come on just hurry up and get on with it!" Sega shouted from the stands, slightly irritating Rakaia and making the part of the crowd who heard her laugh.

"Alright already, you wanna come down here and do this Duel for me?!" Rakaia responded in comical anger, silencing the crowd and making them all stare back and forth between him and Sega.

"If I could it would have already been over with and we wouldn't have to wait six years!" Sega argued back.

"It would already be over with because you would've got beat in a few turns!" Rakaia shouted.

"Come up here and say that!" Sega shouted standing up, making Rose, Luna, and Alexia sweatdrop while they stared at her.

"How about you come down here and I'll say it again?!" Rakaia responded, making Lucas sweatdrop as he stared at him.

"Calm down Sega, just let him Duel" Rose said with a nervous laugh, trying to calm her friend down so she wouldn't be stared at and embarrassed.

After a brief moment of silence between Rakaia and Sega, Rakaia returned his attention to the duel while Sega took her seat.

"As I was saying, I'm finishing this duel with the card I just drew" Rakaia continued. "You did good lasting as long as you have Lucas, really. But it's over...I play the Spell Card; Inferno Fire Blast!" Rakaia announced.

 _Inferno Fire Blast  
_ _Spell Card  
_ _Type/Normal  
_ _Effect: Target 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

"You put up a good fight Lucas, but I win" Rakaia said.

"Not quite, I'll see your Inferno Fire Blast and raise you my Trap Card; Spiritual Fire Art- Kurenai!" Lucas announced as his facedown card flipped over.

 _Spiritual Fire Art-Kurenai  
_ _Trap Card  
_ _Type/Normal  
_ _Effect: Tribute 1 FIRE monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monsters original ATK._

"So that's what you had up your sleeve?!" Rakaia said in shock. "You weren't planning on attacking me with your monster in the first place" he finished.

"You got me there, but you really had me when you brought Red-Eyes back with your Wyverns effect... That was pretty clever" Lucas replied.

Lucas's Sacred Phoenix began to glow orange as Rakaia's Red-Eyes charged a sphere of crimson colored energy in it's mouth. Lucas's Phoenix shot towards Rakaia's side of the field as Rakaia's Red-Eyes launched the ball of energy it was finished charging at Lucas's side of the field.

Lucas's Phoenix charged into the Inferno Fire Blast, which resulted in a second energy clash. Both duelists, and their friends in the stands watched with bated breath as they observed the power struggle between the effects of these respective monsters.

The effect of Lucas's Phoenix had suddenly phased through the sphere of energy in hit Rakaia's side of the field bringing his Life Points to zero, while the entirety of the Inferno Fire Blast had reached Lucas's side of the field, also bringing his Life Points to zero.

All cards on the field had vanished as the Duel came to an end.

"What... What just happened?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure who won, was it Lucas or Rakaia?" Luna replied.

"Well Rakaia...It was fun while it lasted" Lucas said with a grin.

"Yeah it was... I'm glad you finally challenged me" Rakaia answered with a smirk of his own. The two duelists made their way to the center of the field and slapped each other a five as the crowd cheered for them both, glad to watch such a great performance from both duelists.

After a few minutes of cheering the majority of the crowd had left the Duel Arena, leaving only the two duelists and their friends. The rest of the gang had walked towards the center of the Arena and made their way to Rakaia and Lucas.

"So you guys finally got this Duel out of the way?" Sega asked as Luna embraced the Dragon Duelist.

"Kind of... I actually wouldn't mind doing this again some other time" Lucas replied with a laugh.

"Yeah me too... Next time will end a lot differently" Rakaia added.

"I should've seen that coming...I swear, you two and your egos" Sega sighed as she buried her hand in her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rakaia and Lucas said at the same time causing the rest of the gang to laugh at them both.

 _Meanwhile outside_

It was sunset and the gang was headed back to the Slifer Red Dorm, exhausted after Rakaia and Lucas's long duel.

Rakaia had his arm around Luna, laughing in unison with Sega at Lucas who had tried and failed to put his own arm around Rose, but mistakenly had put it around Alexia who gave him a death glare along with Rose herself, causing him to turn red and back off.

As they reached the Slifer Red Dorm, Alexia began to stare off into space deep in thought. "What's going on Alexia?" Rakaia asked as he noticed his sister wasn't joining in the conversation they were having. "Did Lucas do something to you?" he asked as he shot a death glare of his own at his friend.

"I told you that was an accident!" Lucas responded waving his hands in defense in the hopes of calming the Dragon Duelist.

"No it's not that, it's how your Duel ended" she answered.

"Well, this isn't the first time duelists have ever tied before" Luna responded.

"Now that I think about it, it actually wasn't a tie" Alexia replied. "Somebody lost that Duel" she finished looking at Rakaia and Lucas.

"Well I won of course" Rakaia claimed as he pointed at himself. "You saw my Red-Eyes out there, you know I won" he finished with a smile, making Lucas frown and hang his head in disappointment.

"Come on now Rakaia, you don't have to rub it in any further" Luna said as Rakaia began laughing.

"Yeah Dragon Boy, you don't have to be so annoying" Sega added, making Rakaia stop his laughter.

"Why don't you take your own advice?" Rakaia muttered.

"What was that?!" Sega replied with her eyebrow raised.

"Nothing... Don't worry about it" Rakaia responded with a smirk as he put his hands in his pockets. "You're just hearing things, that's all" he added.

"Well speaking of hearing things Rakaia here's something you might not want to hear..." Alexia began, catching her brother's gaze and the rest of the gang's attention. "... Since Lucas's Trap was activated first... Lucas was technically the one who won the Duel" she finished, creating an awkward silence and wiping the smirk off Rakaia's face.

"WHAT?!...ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" He shouted, as everybody else stared at him as if he was some unknown entity.

Rakaia's jaw dropped as he hung his own head as opposed to Lucas who was triumphantly threw his fist in the air with a huge grin on his face.

The rest of the gang except for Alexia laughed as she patted her shocked younger brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry Rakaia..." Lucas said as he clapped his friend's other shoulder. "... That was only round one, we're definitely going to be Dueling again" he finished.

"Haha, yeah I guess you're right" Rakaia laughed. "Next time I just won't hold back" he finished, shocking Lucas for a change.

"I thought you were dueling for real the whole time!" Lucas yelled.

"Oh no... I had to give you some kind of a chance. I didn't wanna beat you in three turns or less, then you'd just be embarrassed" Rakaia simply responded as the rest of the gang not counting Lucas laughed.

"Well I'll be ready for you...We won't be tying again the next time we face each other" Lucas responded with a confident smirk.

"You'd better be" Rakaia responded with a smirk of his own. "And now for your next opponent..." He finished as he rubbed his hands together. Sega stepped forward with a grin on her face and inserted her Deck into her Duel Disk.

"Alright Lucas...I hope you're ready for a match with a real opponent" she said.

"Well actually...No I'm not" Lucas responded with a nervous smile, making Sega fall to the ground anime-style.

"Well we're dueling whether you want to or not!" Sega yelled at him. The gang simply watched as Sega began grabbing his arm and dragging him to a good spot to duel.

"Aw man...I can't we just play Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Lucas whined.

"NO WE CAN'T!" Sega shouted at him.

"Then I guess I've just got only one option" Lucas responded. He took a look at Rose who blushed and gave him a smile. Then Rakaia and Luna who nodded at him, and finally Alexia who nodded at him.

"It's time to...RUN!" Lucas yelled as he took off running.

"GET BACK HERE AND DUEL NOW!" Sega shouted as she chased after the running Duelist.

Alexia and Rose sighed and smiled while Rakaia and Luna pointed and laughed, both laughing so hard they were barely able to stand with out having to support one another.

The sun had finally set and night had arrived. Lucas had slept soundly that night, knowing that he did his best against his friend and rival and would only do better the next time they crossed paths in a Duel.

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 _ **To Everybody who was waiting for me to finish this story and everybody else who just enjoyed reading it, Thank You.**_

 ** _I'm really sorry it took so long to finish but here it is. A Duel I simulated, in the form of a story._**

 ** _I'm currently working on something else that I've been waiting to write, hopefully it won't take long for me to get it done._**

 ** _If you enjoyed this story or have any advice or suggestions, please Review this story. Thanks for reading once again!_**

 ** _Lucas Black and Rose Amora are my OC's._**

 ** _Rakaia Meiyo, Alexia Meiyo, and Luna Tenshi are OC's belonging to Rakaia the Dragon Duelist._**

 ** _Sega Rivera is an OC belonging to SegaLovesAnime09._**


End file.
